


Count Your Blessings Not Your Flaws

by LahraTeigh



Series: Submissive Kageyama Fic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Submissive Kageyama Tobio, sorta dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Tsukishima has noticed the way Kageyama looks at other Alphas... and the way he’s never looked at an Omega.





	Count Your Blessings Not Your Flaws

He always knew he was a weird Alpha. 

No other Alpha he knew loved being dominated. It wasn't what nature intended.

So why was he so different?

It made looking for a Mate hard.

It made his ruts harder. The constant need to be filled made him anxious and insecure.

"The team is going to think I'm a freak." He sighed to himself one day, watching The rest of the team practice.

"Everything alright, Kageyama?" Suga asked, handing Kageyama his water bottle.

Kageyama nodded. Looking around the gym, spotting Hinata - who was bouncing around Yachi and Yamaguchi laughing.

Kageyama sighed. He hated that. He hated himself for WANTING that.

Kageyama felt his chest tightening when he made eye contact with Tsukishima. 

That stupid blond asshole always looked as though he could see right through him. 

He looked away. Suga cocked his head. 

“Can I leave early?” Tobio whispered.

Suga gave him a shocked look. Did Kageyama REALLY just ask him that. 

Suga nodded. 

Kageyama bowed to the grey haired male and ran out the door.

Daichi walked up to Suga, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Where is he going?” He asked.

Suga gave him a worried look.  
“Home, I think. He doesn’t seem himself.” He bit his lip.

“We can talk to him if you’re that worried.” Daichi said.

Suga nodded with a whine.  
“I just hope he’s okay.”

Daichi kisses his Omega on the forehead.  
“We’ll talk to him tomorrow. Now c’mon let’s practice.” 

They both missed as someone else walked out the gym doors. 

Kageyama got changed, shoving everything back into his bag. 

He sighed, banging his head against the locker.

“No wonder you’re so dumb. You’ve given yourself brain damage.” Tsukishima stood in the door way with a smirk.

Kageyama growled.  
“What do you want?” He huffed.

“Well I know something about you that no one else does.” 

Kageyama’s heart dropped. What the hell does Tsukishima know?! 

The dark haired Alpha turned away.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He mumbled. 

Tsukishima chuckled, moving into the club room and shut the door behind him. 

Kageyama gulped. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at other Alphas.”

Kageyama growled. More to his stupidity than the Alpha standing in front of him. 

“You’ve never taken interest in an Omega.” Kei added. 

Kageyama turned away.  
“Who would want a Mate. They just take time away from volleyball.”

Tsukishima chuckled.  
“Of course that’s what the king would say.” 

Tsukishima moved closer to the Submissive Alpha, he noticed Kageyama shiver. 

“You like this don’t you. A taller Alpha being able to stand over you. Does it make you feel small? Does this excite you?” Tsukishima smirked, walking up close to Kageyama, who let out a purr. 

“So it does.” Kei clicked his tongue, reaching out to stroke Kageyama’s cheek. 

Kageyama tensed, realising just how relaxed he was around the blonde. 

He liked how the blonde spoke to him...

Kageyama flung himself back into the lockers and shook his head. 

He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. 

Tsukishima looked to Kageyama as he ran out the door. 

Tsukishima smirked, returning to practise.

—  
For the next week Tsukishima kept staring at Kageyama, doing things that made the smaller Alpha blush. 

Unfortunately, Hinata noticed.  
“What’s up with you and Shittyshima?” He asked, nudging Kageyama in the side with his elbow.

Kageyama shrugged, a small blush decorating his cheeks.  
“Nothing. He’s just being crappy as usual.” 

Hinata raised his eyebrow.  
“No... there’s something...” He mumbled, turning his attention back to the tall blonde

“Just shut up.” Kageyama huffed. 

It was that afternoon when Tsukishima held him up in the club room again. 

He moved his body so he was leaning over Kageyama. 

Kageyama blushed, swallowing the thick ball of spit that was stuck in his throat. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, glaring to the tall blonde. 

Tsukishima smirked.  
“I love seeing you so uncomfortable. How you struggle to stay focused. And your smell... I’ve never known an Alpha to be attracted to other Alphas... you know it’s not normal, right.” 

Kageyama frowned and turned away. 

He already knew this wasn’t right or normal. 

Kageyama felt his face get turned back towards Tsukishima’s. 

He was about to yell at the blonde, but the pair of soft lips on his kept him from talking. 

He kissed back, trying to step closer to the tall Alpha, fisting the blonde’s shirt tightly. 

“Desperate are we?” Tsukishima chuckled, pulling back. 

Kageyama whined. 

“I want someone who will challenge me.” Tsukishima mumbled.  
“I never wanted an Omega... too needy... but what about you, Tobio.” He purred the Alpha’s given name, watching as Kageyama shivered... clenching his shirt tighter. The smell of arousal filled his nose.

Tsukishima smirked.  
“Will you do that for me, Tobio? Keep me on my toes? Submit to me?” He licked Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama moaned.  
“Yes.” He said breathlessly.

Tsukishima didn’t have to be told twice... he bit Kageyama’s neck.

Claiming the Alpha as his Mate.


End file.
